


A Man in Uniform

by KyluxFicHell



Category: Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Supportive Red, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyluxFicHell/pseuds/KyluxFicHell
Summary: What do you think?” Jason asks, gesturing to himself with a smile and interrupting Red’s thoughts.That’s when the lust hits Red. His eyes scan over Jason’s broad shoulders and chest, admiring the way his shirt fits and shows off his strong arms. He finds himself licking his lips as he stares at the way Jason’s belt hangs so perfectly on his hips. There was once a time when the gun on Jason’s hip made Red uneasy, scared even, but now it makes him feel something else entirely.“I think,” Red says quietly, “that I like a man in uniform.”





	A Man in Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> There aren’t enough Dixon/Welby fics so wrote one overnight...also went for the established relationship angle- comments welcomed and appreciated!

The first time Jason comes home in his uniform after he’s been reinstated, Red finds himself struck by several emotions all at once.

First and foremost, he’s fucking _proud_. Proud of how far Jason has come since he lost his badge and everything else he cared about. Proud of how hard he worked to get back the job he loved so much.

Red can tell that Jason is proud too by the way he grins with confidence when he slips his sunglasses down the bridge of his nose. Red hasn’t seen Jason Dixon look so confident in a very long time. And it’s a different kind of confident to the way he used to look. Less like a cocky asshole, more like a man who knows he’s worked goddamn hard and it’s paid off.

The second emotion Red feels is happiness. He knows how much this means to Jason; he can see the pure unbridled joy in the older man’s eyes. Red doesn’t think he’s ever seen Jason look like this- not when Red chose to forgive him, not even that first time they’d kissed on Jason’s mother’s front porch, or the time Red had whispered _I love you_ into Jason’s ear while they’d been fucking in Red’s office late one night-

“What do you think?” Jason asks, gesturing to himself with a smile and interrupting Red’s thoughts.

That’s when the lust hits Red. His eyes scan over Jason’s broad shoulders and chest, admiring the way his shirt fits and shows off his strong arms. He finds himself licking his lips as he stares at the way Jason’s belt hangs so perfectly on his hips. There was once a time when the gun on Jason’s hip made Red uneasy, scared even, but now it makes him feel something else entirely.

“I think,” Red says quietly, “that I like a man in uniform.”

Jason’s eyebrows raise a little at that, and he swallows, his Adam’s apple bobbing slightly. “That so?”

“Yeah,” Red shivers a little, realising that he’s only dressed in his underwear and an old oversized t-shirt of Jason’s. “Love a man in uniform.” He walks forward until he’s pressed up against the older man, running his hands over the crisp shirt of Jason’s uniform. “I love a man with _power_.”

Jason is the one shivering now as he reaches out to place his hands on Red’s slim hips.

“Baby,” Jason growls, one hand sliding lower to grip Red’s ass. “If you keep talking like that, I’m gonna have to fuck you right here on this goddamn kitchen table.”

Red feels himself start to harden at those words. He leans forward and presses his lips against Jason’s, arousal pooling in his groin as the grip on his ass tightens, their hips flush together. He runs one hand through the older man’s hair and the other down the scarred side of Jason’s face, stroking gently.

“I’m proud of you,” Red says softly against Jason’s lips when they part. He knows it’s not something that Jason has heard often in his life, and his heart pounds a little faster when he gets a grateful smile in return.

“Couldn’t have done it without you,” Jason mumbles, suddenly bashful. “Without you, I woulda still been livin’ in my momma’s house, feelin’ sorry for myself.” He leans forward and kisses Red again. “Thank you. I don’t deserve this.” He gestures at the uniform. “ _Any_ of it.” He looks pointedly at Red.

“Shut up,” Red interrupts before the older man can go any further. “I don’t want you talking like this anymore. Understand me, Officer Dixon?”

Jason’s lips twitch into a smile again. “Haven’t been called _Officer Dixon_ in a long time.”

“Well I’ll be calling you it a lot from now on,” Red almost purrs. “ _Officer Dixon_. Now hurry up and fuck me already. And leave the uniform on.”

Jason’s grip on his ass tightens. “You got it.” With a small grunt he slides his hands down to Red’s bare thighs and lifts, and Red laughs as he wraps his legs around Jason’s waist, giggling like a goddamn schoolgirl as he’s carried to the bedroom and dumped on the bed.

Jason fumbles with his belt, but Red stops him with one hand. “I said leave the uniform on.”

“Uniform stays on,” Jason agrees, batting Red’s hand away, “but I’m losing the belt.”

Red frowns in confusion for a moment but understanding dawns on him when he watches Jason remove his gun from its holster, and carefully wrap it in an old t-shirt before placing it on the top shelf of the wardrobe. The older man treats the gun with a kind of fearful respect that Red hasn’t seen before, and he knows it’s almost certainly down to what happened to Chief Willoughby.

“Promise me,” Jason says quietly, meeting Red’s eyes, “that you ain’t ever gonna touch this.” He points towards the top of the wardrobe.

“I won’t,” Red answers in a soft voice. “Not ever. I promise, Jason.”

“Good.” Jason looks relieved, as though he genuinely thought that Red would be keen on handling a firearm. “I was thinkin’ about leavin’ it at the station, but...I like the idea of having it here.” He reaches out and brushes his fingers against the younger man’s cheek.

“In case you need to shoot me?” Red jokes, but he regrets the words as soon as they’ve left his mouth.

“In case I need to protect you,” Jason says, his voice a mixture of hurt and anger.

For some reason those words make Red’s heart bubble. He conjures up an image of Jason fumbling with the gun in the middle of the night after hearing an intruder in the house, his authoritative voice telling Red to _stay here-_

Red grabs the front of Jason’s shirt and pulls him down onto the bed for a rough kiss.

“For fuck’s sake, Dixon.” Red can’t quite keep the tremble from his voice. “Get your dick in me now.”

Jason complies without any further encouragement, stripping Red of his clothes with the care of someone who knows that the younger man’s body still aches all over and that Red limps when it’s cold outside.

Red can still sense the uncertainty when Jason’s fingers are in his ass. It’s an act that Jason has grown far more confident with in the last few months, no longer needing the younger man’s guidance and direction, but Red can tell that this is still something that is relatively new for him. Doesn’t stop his fingers from feeling so damn good though.

“ _Officer Dixon_ ,” Red moans when Jason’s cock finally slides inside him. “Jesus Christ.” He claws at the fabric of Jason’s shirt stretched over his wide back, and locks his thighs around the older man’s hips. “You’re so fuckin’ sexy, you know that?”

Jason gives him a sweet, almost innocent smile, before he starts thrusting. Red knows Jason still isn’t used to being called _sexy_ or _handsome_ ; it was something he didn’t hear often before he got the scars on his face and something he heard even less after.

Red feels his toes curl as Jason’s cock hits his sweet spot. He feels so deliciously full, and even though Jason’s certainly not the most experienced man he’s ever been with, he is without question the best. He looks at Red with a kind of awe as they’re fucking, as though he still can’t quite believe that Red is allowing Jason to touch him, even after all this time.

They both finish quickly, and Jason pulls out with a grunt after pressing a gentle kiss to Red’s throat. The older man strips himself of his uniform before collapsing in bed next to Red. Red throws one of his thighs over Jason’s legs and settles his head firmly on the other man’s chest, smiling when he feels an arm wrap around him. He doesn’t even care that he’s still all sticky and gross from the sex.

They lie there in silence for a few minutes, and Red almost falls asleep to the sound of Jason’s heart thumping beneath his ear. It’s a level of intimacy that Jason had just been plain uncomfortable with in the beginning, but now it’s something that he seeks out, and Red wonders how often Jason’s mother hugged him as a child.

“I don’t deserve this.” Jason’s voice breaks the silence, a tinge of sadness breaking through as he repeats his sentiment from earlier.

“Thought I told you to shut up about that,” Red mumbles against his shoulder. “Cause it ain’t true.”

Jason looks down at Red with a raised eyebrow. “I threw you out a fucking _window_ , Red. Beat the crap out of you. Beat the crap outta a lot of people. People who didn’t deserve it.” His fingers brush down the smooth plane of Red’s back. “And now...I get to come home every day from a job I love to this.” He kisses the top of Red’s head. “I’m the person who least deserves all of this.”

Red’s heart breaks a little at the fact that Jason still has trouble understanding his own worth. Even after all they’ve been through and everything Jason’s achieved, there’s still doubt in his mind.

“You deserve everything you have.” Red punctuates his statement with a kiss. “Willoughby would agree. He’d be just as proud of you as I am.”

Jason’s eyes water a little at the mention of his former boss. “Are you...do you ever worry I might hurt you again?”

Red takes the other man’s hand in his own and entwines their fingers.

“Never,” he replies honestly. “Not even for a second. I never feel safer than when I’m with you.”

“That’s all I ever wanted.” Jason squeezes Red gently. “To protect people, to keep them safe. I tried to protect Chief Willoughby, but I went about it the wrong way. Ended up just hurting others. And he died anyway. So.”

Jason sniffs and rubs one hand over his face.

“You’ve learned from your mistakes.” Red kisses the underside of Jason’s jaw. “You’re gonna be a great cop. And one day, a great detective.”

Jason gives a half smile. “You really think so, Red?”

“I know so.” He kisses Jason’s ear. “I love you.”

Jason’s half smile turns into a full smile. “I love you too.”

They lose the rest of the evening in bed, and Red vows to spend the rest of his life convincing Jason Dixon that he has everything he deserves.


End file.
